Strange New World
by Princess Sparkly Funshine Bear
Summary: Before arriving in Acid Tokyo, the vampire twins are on the run from Seishirou and they enter a new world. [Code Geass crossover]


"Here," the dark haired boy said passing his twin a pile of clothing. The pair was currently hiding in the ruins of an abandon building but they would be on the move once the other boy was changed. "It seems fairly safe. I couldn't sense that hunter in this world; you'll be able to move about for the time being."

"Don't worry Kamui," the other boy said with a somewhat sad tone to his voice as he began stripping off his elegant clothing and donning the more simple yet stylish clothing of that world. "Seishirou-san isn't in this world."

"Don't say his name Subaru," the other twin coolly said. "You know I can't stand him."

Subaru gave his brother a gentle look and smiled; it was nice having someone be so concerned over him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Kamui replied, immediately relaxing; he could never stay mad at his twin. "Lets just get out of this dump for now. Some sort of war happened here and this part of the city was destroyed. Things seem somewhat peaceful now but it'll be better once we get to the good part of the city. I have some currency for this world and the language is close enough to ones we've encountered before so there shouldn't be much problems while we stay here."

"Kamui…how did you get currency so fast for this world…"

Kamui gulped and turned away from his brother's face; although they were twins, they were fraternal and Kamui didn't want to look at those green eyes at the moment. At times his brother was far too kind for their species. "He was rich and won't notice that I stole from him."

"Kamui!"

"It's for our survival! We have to keep moving or the hunter will find us! I'm not going to let him get his hands on you!"

Leaning over, Subaru wrapped his arms around his brother's body. "It's alright, I'm not mad. I just wish you wouldn't do those types of things without telling me."

"I'm sorry," Kamui said, snuggling his head under Subaru's chin. "It's just I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I understand," Subaru replied, placing a quick kiss to Kamui's forehead. "Let's forget about it for now and use that money to find somewhere nicer to stay."

Kamui nodded his head and the twins pulled apart. Stuffing their old clothing into a bag, Kamui slung it over his shoulders and then began leading Subaru out of the ruined building and onto the disaster stuck street.

"How horrible," Subaru whispered, glancing around at the buildings; most were in rubble with only the odd one still half standing. "Do you know what happened here?"

"Some sort of conquest," Kamui replied with a shrug of his shoulders; he really didn't care. "A lot in this area is homeless; we should be able to feed off of them without concern while we're here."

Subaru silently nodded his head; he was a vampire after all and human blood was necessary for his survival. At least he didn't have to kill anyone to drink their blood.

"C'mon; the nice part of the city is this way," Kamui said as he began walking down the street. In the distance Subaru could already see the tall, majestic buildings of the untouched side of the city; clearly they were in a world with advanced technology and Subaru was confused why they would leave part of the city in such a mess.

While they walked, Subaru's heart began to ache; Kamui hadn't been exaggerating when he had said the place was full of homeless people. "Kamui…"

"It's not much further." Kamui grasped his brother's wrist and began tugging him towards the nicer part of the city. Knowing Subaru, Kamui knew that they'd end up there for hours if his twin decided to stop and try to help people.

"But can't we-"

"Look! I can see there's the elevated train that separates the two sides!" Dragging Subaru along, Kamui made sure they were soon on the other side of the city and away from the homeless people. "Lets find a hotel so we can get some sleep for a few hours before going out to get something to eat tonight."

"Alright," Subaru replied, his head darting around so he could get a look at the normal part of the city. There were hundreds of people around, walking about as they completely ignored the two strangers. Hearing snippets of conversations, Subaru realized that his brother had been right in that the language was understandable. Scattered around on various objects were 'Dead or Alive' wanted posters of a man dressed in black with a mask covering his entire face and Subaru wondered what they were about.

"I think I see a hotel this way," Kamui announced, dragging his brother once more before Subaru had a chance to read the wanted posters.

Stopping outside of the building, Kamui waited on the sidewalk while Subaru went inside. Past experiences had proven that Kamui, with his anger problem, wasn't the best with dealing with people so Subaru had started to solely deal with any transactions.

Strolling through the vast lobby, Subaru quickly realized the place was more high-class than the hotels they normally stayed at but it didn't matter, they would only be staying in that world for a short time while they rested as Kamui insisted on never staying in one place for very long.

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru mourned thinking about the man that had affected his life so much. He really wished Kamui would get over his issues with the man so they could stop running; it was hard being in love with a person whom your other half hated.

Thoughts of Seishirou drifted from Subaru's mind as he reached the front desk. To his surprise the woman there got a shocked look on her face when she saw him but then forced a smile. "Can I help you?"

"I need a room for two nights," Subaru replied while pulling out the money Kamui had given him, which the woman suspiciously eyed. From the way she was acting he wondered if she knew that world's version of him.

"All right," she replied and quickly began typing on her keyboard, acting like she wanted to get things over as quick as possible.

Subaru's curiosity finally got the better of him. "I'm sorry, but is something wrong?"

"We don't normally get Elevens staying here," she coldly replied, dropping the fake friendliness. "There would be a lot less trouble if they would stop granting honorary citizenship to _you_ people."

A bewildered Subaru took the keycard she handed him and quickly retreated back across the lobby so he could find Kamui who was still waiting for him outside the building.

"Well…?" his twin asked from where he was leaning up against the building next to the doorway.

"Two nights, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing," Subaru replied with a shake of his head; he didn't want Kamui to worry about the odd reaction he had gotten from the female employee; even before they had met Seishirou, Kamui rarely learned how to relax. "I'm just tired."

"Lets go inside and find our room then."

The twins turned to walk inside when out of the corner of Subaru's eye he thought he saw Kamui's double strolling towards them on the sidewalk while walking extremely close to brown haired boy.

"Get down!" he hissed as the two boys drew near, shoving his brother's face against his chest. His concerned however was unnecessary as the closer the other boy got, Subaru saw that although he looked similar to Kamui, he was not another version of his twin.

"We should find a place to get something to eat," Subaru heard the Kamui look-a-like was say to his friend. "Food has to be involved for this to be officially considered a date."

"Pizza Hut?" the brown haired boy asked. "I saw all the empty boxes at your place and I heard from Nanaly that you're collecting points for that Cheese-kun thing they have right now."

"Ugh, no," came the reply as the look-a-like got sickening look on his face. The conversation then grew softer as the two boys moved on, continuing their date.

"Sorry, false alarm," Subaru meekly said while letting Kamui up. "For a moment I thought I saw you."

"Better safe than sorry," Kamui replied as they entered the hotel, Subaru making sure to keep Kamui away from the woman at the front desk as they headed towards the elevators. "We've been lucky so far but we don't know when we could run into other versions of ourselves."

It didn't take long for the twins to find their room, a single bed suite; there was no point in wasting the money on a room with two beds, as they would end up sharing anyway.

"I wonder how long until nightfall," Subaru mused as he checked the blinds on the window to make sure no sunlight could get in and disturb their sleep. "The sun is still pretty high in the sky but we don't want to miss out on feeding tonight."

"It doesn't matter," Kamui replied with a shake of head as he sat down their bag and kicked off his shoes. "I won't be getting much sleep; it's too dangerous to relax with that hunter out there; he could arrive in this world at any moment."

"Kamui…"

Kamui flopped down on the bed and buried his face into a pillow. "I'm going to protect you Subaru. I won't let him take you away from me."

Joining his brother on the bed, Subaru curled up next to Kamui and hugged him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Although things were bound to change, as it was becoming increasingly difficult for Subaru to deny his feelings for Seishirou, there was one thing that wouldn't change and that was his love for his brother. He only hoped that one day Kamui would also find his 'special someone'.

--

** Notes: - **The world they are in is Area 11 from _Code Geass, _a really cool series that everyone should watch.

-the wanted poster that Subaru saw was of Zero.

-the 'Kamui' look-a-like was of course Lelouch and the one he was with was Suzaku.


End file.
